<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's a Date by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133562">It's a Date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fanboy &amp; Chum Chum (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Lots of Firsts, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, This Is STUPID, autistic headcanon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:40:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanboy and Kyle are in love but they're idiots so! I've been wanting to write a fic on them for a while, I'm so happy the fbacc renaissance is here!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fanboy/Kyle, Fankyle, fanboy/kyle (fanboy &amp; chum chum), kyle/fanboy (fanboy &amp; chum chum)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. As Friends Do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Kyle..." Fanboy started in a loud but comically unsure tone, "I would… LOVE to!" he ended in exclamation, waving his arms in the air excitedly. The taller, red haired boy stood triumphantly at the sound of his invitation being accepted, the grin on his face grew along with a blush in his cheeks.</p><p>"Really? My, I never thought of it to be this easy..." Kyle thought aloud, admiring the other boy's rapid and hyper movements. </p><p>Fanboy slowed and replied with a raised eyebrow, "Are you kidding? Going to see THE new Man-Arctica movie -- AND with one of my <em>beeest</em> friends? How could I say no?"</p><p>The wizard nodded gently, mentally reassuring himself that they were only going to the movies together… as friends do. Friends do that all the time. It's normal, why is he overthinking it? "Mm… Yes, perhaps you're right. Such a shame Chum Chum could not attend, however." Kyle put most poshly, knowing fully he had made sure he wouldn't. "The movie starts at 8 o'clock, I hope to see you at the theatre around… 7:30 sharp?" he added like it was a question, despite being a clear command.</p><p>"It's a date!" the shorter boy confirmed, holding the others hand briefly and ended it with a gentle squeeze. "Bye, Kyle!" he ran, waving off.</p><p>"A date." Kyle mirrored in disbelief, resting the hand Fanboy had held to his chest. He loved him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Avoiding Words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Getting ready!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clothing of varying patterns and colours were thrown out carelessly behind the boy before a closet, "No... Too gaudy… Goodness, no… Oh, I forgot I had this- No, no, <em>no!</em>" Kyle whined after a long look at his current outfit -- being an eccentric, Elizabethan era doublet with matching breeches -- and snapped his fingers, "Scrivener Elf!"</p>
<p>"Whaaat?" his elf appeared with a cloud of smoke and mug in hand, clearly annoyed. </p>
<p>"I don't know what to wear to my… my <em>date</em>! Blasted, I may just have to cancel!" the wizard cried theatrically, an arm draping over his eyes.</p>
<p>"Oh, brother..." Scrivener Elf sighed with an accompanying eye roll, "Who's the lucky fella?" he asked, carelessly swirling a cup of coffee in hand.</p>
<p>Kyle stopped in his tracks, "And I wonder, what gave you the idea that I would be going with a man?" To which, the elf only replied with raised eyebrows. </p>
<p>"I ask again?" </p>
<p>His face reddened at the idea of admitting it out loud, "Who do <em>you</em> think?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, of course, I got just the thing." Scrivener Elf said knowingly and waved a pointed finger to the boy, forming a cloud of smoke which replaced his attire to something more appropriate.</p>
<p>Kyle opened his eyes after the dissipation of smoke, gasping dramatically at the sight of his reflection, "Goodness, this is perfect!" </p>
<p>"Don't mention it." the elf mumbled. It was Kyle's everyday outfit.</p>
<p>Kyle pushed him out of his room and waved off, "Now go, stop wasting my <em>precious</em> time, you." His elf disappeared without another word, seeming far too sick of this nonsense. The wizard turned back to his reflection with a worried face. "Is it that obvious that I…? With Fanboy...?" he thought to himself, avoiding the words even in his own mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fanboy stood before a mirror at the Fanlair. He pulled his gloves on further, posing for himself. "Man! I. Look. Good!" he cheesed.</p>
<p>"Hey Fanboy!" Chum Chum shouted from behind, causing Fanboy to scream and spin around wildly.</p>
<p>"Chum Chum! Buddy! Heheh!" </p>
<p>"Getting ready for your movie with Kyle?" the small boy giggled, "I sure feel <em>reeeal</em> bad that I can't come."</p>
<p>"No, no, I understand com-plete-ly! I would never ask my little buddy to miss out on a top secret, monkey ninja conference meeting on Mars." Fanboy reassured the other in a serious but lighthearted manner. "Now, how do I look?"</p>
<p>"Like you always do!" Chum Chum jumped up happily.</p>
<p>"Thank you, my good man." Fanboy smiled confidently, finding his way to door. He felt a sense of guilt for being glad his closest friend couldn't join him, but his excitement to spend time alone with Kyle was easily canceling it out. Kyle is a good friend. A really... really good friend! </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wanted to write a cute date preparation chapter :) please let me know if I'm doing alright with the character depictions</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Left and Right</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kyle is one impatient boy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fanboy was late. Well, the wizard <em>considered</em> him late, rather. It was 7:29 and Kyle had been waiting outside the theatre for an hour. "What if he didn't really want to come?" Kyle thought to himself, "Why, he's probably off laughing about it with Chum Chum right now!" He checked the watch he'd just magically provided upon his wrist, 07:29:59. </p><p>"Hi, Kyle!" a voice shouted from behind just a second later, making the red haired boy jump and scream. It was Fanboy, perfectly on time.</p><p>"<em>FANBOY!</em> Are you trying to kill me, you buffoon!?" Kyle scolded, pointing a finger to him. </p><p>"You <em>said</em> 7:30 sharp." The shorter boy put with a softened smile, gently lowering the others pointed hand away from his face.</p><p>His gentleness had taken the other aback. Kyle's sight flicked from the boy's smile to his eyes, from the left pupil to his right, left, right, left, "Right…" he admitted and sighed, "Sorry." </p><p> </p><p>"Shall we?" Fanboy comically bowed and raised an open hand, his voice painted with an artificial sense of elegance and royalty. "I wanna get good seats!" he quickly stated after, voice returning to normal. He looked up to the taller boy for a reaction. The red haired wizard lifted his hand once more but hesitated, unsure if the shorter boy's act was just for show. Who cares? He can brush it off as only playing along. It's not that deep!</p><p>Kyle placed his hand on the others, "We <em>shall</em>." </p><p>Fanboy shot a wide smile and flapped his free hand from excitement, "Let's GO!!!" and ran inside, dragging a stumbling wizard along with.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fanboy happy stimming is my fave :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Only Joking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kyle seems to forget where he is when he's with Fanboy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kyle didn't care much for the movie, in fact, he watched Fanboy the entire time. Watching his eyes move along to follow the action on screen, expression changing in ranging variety. The purple kid rocked in his theatre chair happily, occasionally leaning in to whisper Man-Arctica facts to the wizard. "This is just like in the comics! Here comes my favourite part!" Fanboy said in a hushed tone… every five minutes. It was cute.</p><p>After the credits (which Fanboy had insisted they sit through) they stepped out together, "That. Was. AWESOME!!!" the shorter boy enthused, "Thank you for taking me, heheh, I could kiss you!"</p><p>The red haired boy rolled his eyes and grinned smugly, "That's quite a riveting idea." Fanboy softed his grin in response, making the other's eyes widen and dart to the ground. "I… I'm only joking." Kyle lied with a small, forced laugh. He kept his eyes trained on the concrete from which they stood, fully expecting the fan to say something soon after. But he hadn't.</p><p>Instead, the wizard felt a gloved hand cup the side of his face, making him turn to look at the boy. The shorter boy's eyes were soft, full of wonder and held a gentle smile. Kyle's mouth gaped, heart aflutter, his mind searching for another word to say. "Really I had fun, I love hanging out with you." Fanboy finally spoke. Kyle leaned to his touch more fervently, shortening the distance between the two.</p><p>"I must confess... I wasn't exactly watching the <em>movie</em>." the taller boy admitted sheepishly, taking a step closer and forgetting the world around him, "I do suppose your company isn't as all as dreadful as I play it out to be."</p><p>Fanboy's eyes searched the other's face, "Really?" he asked. </p><p>Their chests were inches apart but they were no stranger to such a lack of personal space, yet it was only now that they were <em> really </em>coming to realise why that was. "Yes, I," Kyle raised his hand to rest on Fanboy's waist as he began, inching closer to his face, "Well, I think I--" before being interrupted by a crowd leaving the theatre, assuming another showing had just ended.</p><p>Out of surprise, Kyle's hand shot away from its intended place and instead assisted in pushing himself away from the boy. The hero stumbled back in half trips before falling on his bottom. "Goodness, heavens--" the wizard stammered, straightening his shirt and fixing his hair with haste, "Forgive me, I don't know what I was thinking. I must be going."</p><p>"Wait, <em>Kyle!</em>" Fanboy called out to the now running, red haired boy. He stood and dusted himself off.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So sorry for the long wait! I hope you enjoy this chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. You too</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>One distressed Kyle finds that Fanboy isn't as stupid as he thought.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kyle ran home and slammed the front door behind him, panting heavily when he'd finally arrived. He stood resting his back along the door before sinking down to the floor, his hands covering his face. "Oh, there's no denying it now. I love him. Anybody could tell what I was thinking back there." Kyle moped with a muffled voice. </p><p>Necronomicon awoke from a stand just by his door. "Love <em> who,</em> my dear boy?" he inquired, dramatically dragging along words.</p><p>"Fanboy," Kyle whined, "I love <em> Fanboy</em>." </p><p>"Ohoho! Yes… I had seen this coming!" the sentient book cheered, making Kyle's nose crinkle out of frustration. </p><p>"But I don't know what I'm going to <em> do</em>, I knew I wanted to be alone with him but I can't--! I almost-- I don't know!" Kyle's stammering returned. <b> <em>--Knock, knock. </em> </b>The wizard sprung away from the door after raising his head in alert. "Oh no, who is it? Go away!" he shouted.</p><p> </p><p>The knob turned and the short boy allowed himself in, "Kyle?" Fanboy spoke, he never has grasped the idea of an invited entry. He now stood inside the red haired boy's home, shutting the door behind him. "Are you okay?" the fan asked.</p><p>"Doesn't matter. Listen, y-you <em> ninny</em>, we already saw the movie and I didn't invite you here. You can go." Kyle forced a hateful spirit, pointing harshly at the other. </p><p>"Don't be silly! You never invite me here! Heheh!" Fanboy grinned contagiously, making the corners of Kyle's mouth twitch. "I know you weren't watching the movie, I noticed you staring. I always do… You're not exactly subtle, Kyle!"</p><p>The taller boy's face grew a warm blush as he backed away further from the other, "I'm not quite sure what you're trying to insinuate." he lied.</p><p>Fanboy took a few steps toward his direction, yet they still remained across the room from each other, "I thought it was a coincidence you asked me to go to the movies with you on the <em> one </em> day Chum Chum and I couldn't hang out together, but I think you planned around that on purpose!" Kyle smiled uncomfortably at the callout, still, he loved the fan's imagination; believing regardless that his best friend <em> really </em>has a "top secret, monkey ninja conference meeting on Mars" and isn't just sitting at home watching cartoons. </p><p>"Perhaps I did, however I'm failing to see the significance of that." the wizard lied again with an entirely flustered face. The suspense was eating him alive, Fanboy had already figured him all out. It was just a matter of time before he told him just how it was.</p><p>The fan thought for a moment before speaking again, "You…" he started, "You really <em> do </em> like hanging out with me!" </p><p>Kyle bursted with a short-lived, nervous laugh. "No! Fanboy, you idiot!" he said shakily, quickly making his way across the room. Fanboy's knowing grin grew wider as he took slow steps, meeting the other half way. The two crashed into an embrace. Kyle held the other with a hand finally on his waist and an arm wrapped around his neck, all while the fan held both sides of his face. The wizard kissed the other boy roughly out of frustration and pure love, every nervous feeling washing away at the force of Fanboy pulling him in closer. </p><p>"Really? I thought I was getting somewhere." the shorter boy joked, pulling themselves apart for just a moment. </p><p>The red haired boy pulled him in again out of desperation. "I love you," he gasped between kisses, "I love you, you idiot!" kissing him all over his face now, hands pressing against his back. Fanboy enjoyed the sound of it all, he smiled endlessly when he wasn't kissing back.</p><p>"Kyle," he said, attempting to calm the wizard down, "Kyle, wait."</p><p>"W-What?" the wizard replied, loosening his hold on the other and creating a distance between their faces.</p><p>He took another moment to examine the taller boy's face, his face red and lips slightly swollen and hot from his relentless kisses. It was good to know Kyle had shared his struggle at the idea of it all. "I love you too!" Fanboy laughed, being pulled back into Kyle's restless embrace.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did writing :)!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>